


Mostaccioli

by eroticincubi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dinner, F/M, Jealousy, Sex, Smut, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroticincubi/pseuds/eroticincubi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted on Deviantart for someone who requested 1P!Italy x Reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mostaccioli

He finally had it. He had it with __________. Feliciano Vargas absolutely adored his girlfriend of two years but this time she pushed him too far.

The Italian man was many things: sweet, simple-minded, passionate, he could also be a little bit cowardly but __________ __________ always saw past that fearful demeanor of his. Feliciano was also very, very forgiving… usually.

“Feli… Feli please I’m sorr—!” __________ started to say while her boyfriend and lover held her down on the dining room table; the tiny clinks and chinks from the various dishes gently collided with one another.

"I should forgive you mio caro," Feliciano spoke in a gentle whisper, "but a man can only take so much from his beloved before he decides that enough is enough."

The young woman’s cheeks turned a deep flushed pink as she shook her head, “But I said I was sorry Feli! Please don’t do this!”

“Shhh tesoro,” Feliciano shushes her, “please let me show you just how deeply my love for you goes.”

Feliciano kisses her lips slowly, tasting every square inch of her mouth until both of their lips were numb before moving down to kiss her chin, neck and lower while his hands blindly tugs at buttons to reveal more of his lover’s hot (y/c) skin.

"Feli… Feli!" __________ whispers and moans, her hands buried in his dark brown locks.

"Mmm mio caro," Feliciano murmurs while kissing the tops of her still clothed breasts, "you taste much better than any dinner I’ve ever prepared."

He then begins to speak to her in fluent Italian which was something he does whenever their lovemaking began to escalate and __________ loved every limerick he spoke.

"Can’t you see that my love is only for you, amore mio?" he asked and tore her blouse in two remorselessly, "Do you still believe me to be unfaithful?"

"I w-was wrong t-to say that Feli!" _________ whines and arches her body up to meet his, "forgive me! Please!"

"I do not think you mean it, caro," he teases with a sly grin then pulls down at her (f/c) bra allowing her breasts to bounce out of their restricted clothing, "no, I believe you have to be taught a lesson."

The young woman had never felt so desired and wanted in all her life, Feliciano knew that and he took full advantage as well. You might be wondering how this all started, how did this couple get into such a compromising position? Let’s backtrack a bit shall we?

~*~

Feliciano was currently in the kitchen singing a gentle Italian song his mama sang to him long ago as a bambino while he cooked his homemade pasta. He decided to prepare one of his mama’s many recipes: Mostaccoli. He knew that __________ was going to love it!

"Who is she Feli?" __________ demanded while she stalked into the kitchen, "Who is this puttana that makes you sing in the kitchen!"

At the sound of his sweet love yelling in such a demanding tone, Feli turns around and stares at her wide eyed, “Amore mio! Where did you learn such a word?” the young man asked sounding scandalized that his sweet __________ could even utter such a vulgar word like that.

"Don’t change the subject Feli!" __________ said again with tears brimming her (y/c) eyes, "Tell me who she is right now! She will not take away the man I love!"

"Tesoro, what are you talking about? There is no other woman, I swear to you!"

"Then why are you always going out with Ludwig and Kiku almost every night? Where do go? Who do you end up fucking before you come home to me?!"

”__________! Will you listen to yourself? Suonare come un pazzo!”

"I AM NOT CRAZY!"

"Viiiieeeee!" Feli squirms when she yelled at him an octave higher than before, "B-b-but my love! I am making dinner for us! For you! There is no other woman in my life that I could cook for! Except my mama of course!"

He saw her blink back her tears her anger begins to subside as she stared at him almost disbelieving, “Are you telling me the truth? Tell me the truth now Feli!”

"Si, si caro! I am telling you the truth! I would never lie about something like that!" he approaches her slowly, leaving the boiling pasta in the pot behind him, "May I hold you now amore mio?"

__________ sighed and looks at him guiltily then she broke down and began to cry, “I’m sorry Feli! I can’t help it, I love you so much and the thought of you being with another woman—!”

"Shhh," Feli shushes her comfortingly and holds her tightly in his arms, he felt her shudder and grip tightly to him, "amore mio, ti amo con tutto il mio cuore."

"You really mean it sweetie?" the young woman sniffles and looks up at him, clear tears rolls down the sides of her cheeks, "I love you too!"

"Of course I do!" he smiles kindly and lifts her chin up with his fingers to kiss her, "Now would you please set the table for us? The pasta will be ready soon."

"Yes Feli, of course," __________ sniffles again and wipes her tears away with her palms while she enters the dining room to take the good china out from the large glass case wardrobe where the china was usually kept and begins to set the large dining table.

It wasn’t until __________ had finished setting the table when Feliciano came into the room without the pasta dish and looking extremely put out.

"Feli sweetie?" the young (h/c) headed woman asked, "What’s the matter?"

"I have been silent for too long my dear __________, and this time I will not be so forgiving for your jealous rages."  
"What? I do NOT have jealous rages!"

"Oh si, you do caro mio," he was now close enough that he reached around her and gave her a hard rude spank, __________ jumped and gave an indignant shout, "you are such a naughty girl as well."

__________ gulped, she had never seen Feliciano so… in control, so confidant… it was so sexy. The best thing she could do was play along with him and to see how long she could ride it out.

"Please Feli, I did say that I was sorry, isn’t that enough?"

"No my love, it is not." he smirked while he lifted her easily and pushed her down onto the dining table, she looked good enough to eat, "Not this time."

~*~

Now back to the present, Feli was currently between __________’s legs, his face buried between her thighs, his fingers easily spread her nether lips to get to her hot pink center. The tip of his tongue gently pressed against the tiny bulb that would send electric currants running up and down her spine.

"Feli! Feli please stop!" __________ begged and buried one hand in his hair the other hand she reaches behind her to grip and fist at the table cloth.

Feliciano pushes his tongue as deep as it would go inside her making the woman above him utter such happy and decadent noises, music to his ears.

"I don’t think you wish for me to stop caro," he purred and lifts himself up to unto his pants allowing them to fall and pool around his ankles, "I think you wish for something more filling."

Looking down between her own body she could see her boyfriend’s perfectly amazing manhood standing at full attention, oh yes she did want that inside her so badly she ached. With a silent nod, __________ bites her lips to keep from releasing any begging sound she knew would spill at any moment.

"Amore mio you look like you wish to say something?" Feli teased, one of his hand braces the edge of the table while his other hand guided the stiff throbbing appendage toward her juicy quivering center.

"I—ahh!" she began just as the fat head of his manhood breeches her opening as it slide easily and completely inside.  
He rolls his hips in slow thrusting circles groaning at the warm soft wetness of _________’s insides gripping him to the point he was ready to burst inside her. __________ could feel him ready to come inside her as well, moaning out when she felt him grow a fraction thicker inside her.

"Oh Feli!" she whines again and writhes under him while squeezing her inner muscles around his thrusting cock, "I can feel you so close…"

"Si caro," Feli whispers and lifts her legs higher so that her ankles rested over his shoulders, "that I am… oh angeli dolci sopra!" he grunts and drives into her faster.

_________ cried out again then lowered her hand so rub at the small bulb of nerves which sent her into an ignited frenzy causing her inner walls to clamp and pulsate around the pounding cock which then releases the hot sticky fluid; coating her insides.

"I love you __________," Feli nuzzles her nose with his and kisses her gently, "never doubt that or forget it."

"I love you too Feli, and no I will not forget or doubt that."

At least for now anyway.

...


End file.
